


Visit

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 75: Shade

Brian hangs back in the shadows, watches as Justin adjusts his messenger bag and bids farewell to his co-workers. Bites his lip and thinks it's not too late to flee to the airport, to let Justin live this life without him.

It is only when Justin spots him, smiles _that_ smile, reaches him in four long strides, dives into his arms, presses warm kisses to his neck… it is only then that Brian knows he made the right choice.

He wraps his arms snugly around Justin's body, buries his nose in his hair. Two days is suddenly not long enough.


End file.
